


For the very first time

by Derpy_ale99



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derpy_ale99/pseuds/Derpy_ale99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the first time you've had sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the very first time

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

You have never intimate with anyone even though you've dated many guys in the past. You and Mark have been together for over a year. He hasn't made any advances on you mostly because he assumes that you are not a virgin. You've wanted to have sex but your too shy about to your body to let Mark see you in that way. One day while he was out with friends, you had just taken a shower and were drying yourself off when you had caught a glimpse of your body in the mirror. You couldn't help but notice that your hips had stretch marks and that your your abs weren't as defined as you thought they were. You stood there for about an hour flexing, pinching, and grabbing at every part of your body.  
"(Y/N), what are you doing? Why are you naked?"  
You quickly covered yourself up as a sudden blush rose to your cheeks.  
"Ha, I just came out of the shower...."   
You walk past him, and he grabs your hand pulling you back towards him.  
"(Y/N), why were you looking at yourself naked?"   
"No reason..." You said as you tightened the towel across your chest.  
He pulled you into the bathroom along with him and stood you in front of him and the bathroom mirror.   
"Do you mind if I take this away?"  
You nervously shook your head as he removed the towel. Mark ran his hands up and down your arms as he began to talk.  
"Now lets take a look, shall we?"  
You tried to cover your body with your arms seeing as you started blushing form the sheer embarrassment.   
"Hey, there's no need to feel shy around me, I love you and your body, you're very sexy to me I hope you know that. I like the way your body takes the shape of a pear, cute and small on top and big and round on the bottom. The way your hips sway as you walk makes me hypnotized."   
His hands travelled from your shoulders down to your hips stroking the pelvic bone, sending shivers all over your body. His hands came back up to your breasts and massaged them making a slight blush appear on your face while you moan.   
"These make me go crazy whenever you don't wear a bra when your home, seeing them bounce all over, your nipples poking through when they are cold, I love it."  
He had one hand on your breast while the other travelled down to your clit, slowly playing with it making you wet with anticipation. He felt this wetness and kissed your neck making you moan in the quietest way.  
" M-Mark?"  
"Yes (Y/N)? Do you like when I touch you like this making you wet?"  
You nodded as his hand made its way to your vagina and started pushing his fingers in. You felt a pinch of pain as his fingers filled inside stretching you out. The feeling was uncomfortable, yet good which confused you. He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his shirt. Mark then pulled you to the bedroom and laid you out on the bed. He took his shirt and pants off leaving only his boxers on as he crawled on top of you, kissing the nooks and crannies of your body. His head started to lower to your vagina, but you crossed your legs.   
"(Y/N), are you okay?"  
"Yeah...its just...I'm a virgin and I've never been naked in front of anyone because I'm not comfortable with my body."   
"Babe! Why didn't you say so?! Were you afraid of how I would react?"  
You nodded your response and started to cover yourself up again, a blush washing over your face. You started to tear up at the sudden embarrassment.   
"Hey no don't cry, there's nothing to be ashamed of, I still love you even if you have slept with multiple guys or none. That doesn't make me think any different about you. To make this experience the best you've ever had I'll be super gentle with you." He said as he wiped the tears from your cheeks.   
His face started getting closer to your vagina again and he pulled your legs apart for him to see. You closed your eyes not knowing what to do or expect. You felt something wet graze against your clit and opened your eyes to see Mark face deep in your vagina. You moans came out as quiet as a kitten meowing, and Mark took it as a sign to keep going. He suddenly stopped after a few minutes before you came and wiped his mouth, coming up to kiss your lips and down your neck. Then he stood up, pulling his boxers down to have his penis spring out in front of you. You sat up looking at it, as if it were a foreign object. "This is what you do to me (Y/N), do wanna touch? You don't have to if you don't want to."   
You looked up at him as he gave you the go ahead to touch the head. The softness of the head surprised you as you started to rub it, spreading his precum all over it. He shuddered at your gentle touch and stopped you abruptly.  
"If you keep doing that I won't last very long (Y/N)."   
You laid back on the pillows as he put a condom on. He kissed you just to make sure you were okay and then slowly pushed himself inside you. It felt weird, the pressure of being filled up, feeling a numb pain in your vagina. But then again it was all new to you.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, just please move."   
He chuckled and started to gently pull out and push back in making you squirm at the feeling. Mark stopped to make sure you were okay, telling you to relax because tensing up is gonna make it hurt more. So you did just that as he held you close and started again in the same rhythmic motion with his hips. In and out, in and out, in and out. He started to change the speed and go a little faster, making both your hips slap agasint each other, the sound echoing in the room. Both your moans mixed with each other as he started thrusting deeper this time. You came, with Mark coming seconds after you and he pulled out, throwing the condom away and putting both your underwear on. He pulled you in to snuggle, his body heat making it very cozy in the bed.   
"How was that for your first time?"   
"Honestly, I was really scared, I didn't want you to know I was a virgin because I thought you wanted a more experienced girl and that you would break up with because of that. And I wasn't comfortable with my body to be this naked with you, or anyone. But I am really glad I lost it to you."   
"I'm glad I was the special one, I love you(Y/N)."  
"I love you too Mark."  
He kissed you all over your face and cuddle with you in bed for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Some feedback would be great!


End file.
